winxclubworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Powers
List of Attacks and Powers Transformations Fairy Forms Fairy Forms or Transformations are the different forms that Fairies can take to use their magic. All throughout the Winx Club series the Winx have been through many levels of Fairy Power and Transformations, the first 3 normal forms for Fairies being more (the higher fairy levels) or less (the first 3 normal fairy levels) specific. So far, the Fairy Forms shown in the series are: *Standard Fairy Level *Charmix Level *Enchantix Level *Believix Level (Speedix, Tracix and Zoomix Included) *Sophix *Lovix *Harmonix *Sirenix Normal Fairy Levels Standard Fairy Level (charmix(Nickelodeon) Known as Charmix in the Nickelodeon version, it is the standard transformation for fairies and the lowest level of transformation. In this form the fairies can more easily use their magic than when they are in civilian form, and can fly, as well as use very powerful spells. A fairy usually is first able to transform when she gains enough will-power and fully believes in her magic and capabilities Charmix It boosts up the magical energy of a fairy, making her more powerful and allowing her to use magic in places where in normal fairy form she would not be able to perform any magic and is earned when a fairy overcomes a great personal difficulty. However it can run out of energy and the fairy either becomes weaker or is unable to use any magic. Enchantix In this form the fairies get even more powerful, and are able to use powers such as Fairy Dust and Miniaturization. Fairies are then able to heal themselves and other people, and they are also able to break the most powerful dark spells; Enchantix fairies are the Guardian Fairies of the Magic Dimension. It is usually earned by the fairy accomplishing an act of sacrifice to save someone from her own planet. However an Enchantix gained in this way is incomplete and the fairy cannot use her miniaturization powers and can easily lose control. Higher Fairy Levels In the fourth season Miss Faragonda mentions that there is an infinite number of higher level fairy forms which can be earned by fairies having already reached the final form, and which provide the fairies with further powers than Enchantix does, the higher the level and the more powerful the fairy becomes. Unlike Enchantix, however, the higher Fairy Levels are meant for specific situations, such as Believix, which depends on the strength of people's belief in magic. Believix Believix is the first higher level fairy form introduced in Winx Club. The main power of Believix is to make people open their hearts to good feelings and to make them believe in magic. There are also specific spells to this transformation, as well as three sets of wings, namely the Speedix, which are wings which allow the fairy to fly extremely fast, the Tracix, which allow the fairies to magically connect to places and see the history of these places, and the Zoomix wings, which allow the fairies to teleport themselves. Believix is earned by a fairy when this fairy convinces someone who does not believe in magic to start believing in it. Its positive power is thus opposite to the negative power of the Wizards of the Black Circle, which is to weaken the fairies by making humans stop believing in them. Acquired Powers Along with the higher Fairy Levels, there are also many powers that are not really fairy levels and which when acquired by a fairy gives her a new transformation and new powers. These powers may be given to a fairy, such as the Gifts of Destiny, which caused an evolution of the Believix powers, and Harmonix and Sirenix, which give fairies whole new transformations with powers of their own.